


Lo ha amato per prima.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drabble, F/M, S1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: "Te li immagini tra le coperte mentre spinge dentro di lei e la bacia, senza fretta, con devozione di quel copro e di quella donna."[drabble; Lucrezia-centric]





	Lo ha amato per prima.

C’è quel modo in cui Lorenzo fissa Clarice che ti fa ingelosire.  
Perché sai che con lei è tutto più delicato, dolce e pieno di amore.  
Lo sai perché lei sacrificherebbe  la sua intera esistenza per Lorenzo e di riflesso per Firenze.  
Perché Lorenzo è Firenze.  
Te li immagini tra le coperte mentre spinge dentro di lei e la bacia, senza fretta, con devozione di quel copro e di quella donna.  
Una cosa che con te non è mai successa, con te.  
Tu metti Lorenzo al primo posto, lui mette sua moglie ancora prima di Firenze.  
Allora ti stringi un po’ di più ad un uomo che non sa amare e che non ti ama, accettando la sconfitta davanti alla donna che lo ha amato per prima.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, buon pomeriggio!  
> Eccomi con la prima shot in questo fandom. Ho finito di vedere la prima stagione stamattina alle quattro e mi sembrava doveroso, dopo aver rielaborato il lutto per Giuliano, scrivere qualcosa sulla coppia meno coppia del telefilm.  
> Ancora meno coppia di Lorenzo/Leonardo, che sono awwosi.(**)  
> è una cosa senza pretese su un personaggio strano con intrighi che non sembrano tali e verità che ti lasciano spiazzata più del dovuto.  
> Spero vi piaccia,  
> Rei.


End file.
